Be My Maid
by MukoDarkside
Summary: WARNINGS :Yaoi, Mature, Slash. Kiritai - Kiriha X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars, story about Kiriha going insane when he saw Taiki using Maid outfit because he lose bet.


Maid

A/N: I wrote this because I was thirsty Kiritai fics but haven't find new one T^T so I decide making the random rated M fic, this not really good because I wrote it very face XDD Anyway hope enjoy this

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

Taiki went out from change room with Maid clothes. He was losing bet with Kiriha and Kiriha dare him to use that outfit and act like Maid. He nervously entered his room.

Kiriha at first was nosebleeding, Taiki pull off his tissue and wipe it.

"Are you okay 'Master'?" he asked with cute tone. Kiriha shook his head quickly went to the bathroom. He washed his face, thinking what he should do….

'You better told him to go home before you went insane…' said a good voice in his head.

'No, this golden chance!' said evil voice in his head. Kiriha clapped his face then he took his camera.

Taiki nervously look at Kiriha when he went out from bathroom.

"From now until tomorrow you will become my maid~" he grinned.

"Ask me~" command Kiriha. Taiki bowed his head and look at him. "My I serve you?" he said with cute face. 'Blitz!' suddenly Kiriha took the pictures. Taiki was surprised at first but he wont mind it.

"Now serve me~" he said. Taiki nodded, he put the pot and the glasses on the table. 'BLITZ' Kiriha took the pictures.

"Now begged me forgiveness~" he said. Taiki confused but he sat down him and said "Please forgive me, Master…" he said with girly tone. 'BLITZ' He took it again.

"Now, gave me puppy dogys eyes~" he smirked. He gave the 'sad puppy dog eyes' he hoped Kiriha wont command him such ridiculous act. 'Blitz' he took it again.

"Now sit on my lap~" he said and pulled him closer. He nervously sat. 'Blitz' after that sound Kiriha slammed him to the floor and Kiriha on his top.

"W-what are you doing, Kiriha?" panicked Taiki. 'Blitz' he took it, Taiki started hate his camera.

"R-A-P-E you of course~" he teased. Taiki blushed.

"N-No! I'm not r-ready!" he panicked and struggled. 'Blitz!' damn! That camera make him dizzy.

"You are~" he said as he started to kiss his neck, ripped his collar and suck his weak spot.

"Aaah….aah…Kiriha…" he moaned. 'Blitz' without knowing the Camera keep taking pictures.

"Kiriha, will you stop it out, please!" he said with annoyed tone.

"No no, I'm your master, if you want to stop begged me~" he said. His other hand exploring his body, after Kiriha satisfied, he ripped his chest maid outfit and begun played his nipples.

"Aaah….aah… please stop Master….Master aaah….Master…" moaned Taiki, he couldn't help it but he keep moaned and gave what Kiriha want, The camera took once again, Taiki too weak to said anything.

When Kiriha stopped, he smirked Taiki was half-enjoyed.

"Still want to stop?" he asked.

"(gasped)….. yes…." He said. Kiriha kissed his lips harshly. Taiki shocked at first then he kissed him back. Kiriha pushed his tongue to his mouth, asked for permission. Taiki didn't allowed him at first, but he gave up and let his wet tongue to his mouth and exploring each corner on his mouth, making Taiki more tensed. He also played with his tongue.

After he satisfied, he stood up and take picture Taiki half naked and being K.O by his passionate kiss. Then he carried him with bridal style, didn't forget to take picture. Then he laid him on his luxury bed.

Kiriha took his pants off and his shirt. Taiki nervously stared his muscular body.

"K-Kiriha….W-What are you try to d-doing?" he tried to speak.

"Shuush…" he put his finger on his lips and started to lick his ear.

"See and enjoy it~" he teased. Started from his lips until his nipples, he had been licking, sucking and biting him, making him moaned several times. Taiki's was hard now.

'Seems you hard, heehhee' he smirked, then he sat on his chair.

"Now 'serve' me now~" he said as he mention to his cock. Taiki slowly get up and started sucking his cock. Kiriha groaned, he enjoyed the new session, mention to more and more suck it. Finally he came in his mouth.

"Good job…" he rubbed his messy hair, then he put him to bed again.

"Spread your legs…." Whispered Kiriha to his ear. He open his legs slowly, Kiriha was impatient so he grab his legs, squeezed softly and spread it.

"Aaah! Slowly! Kiriha!" protested Taiki, he felt bit hurt.

"Sorry, Love~" he kissed his forehead. His finger slowly entered inside him, Taiki shocked at first and tried to struggled but Kiriha shut him with his tongue and making him calmed.

"Kiriha…haaah…." Moaned Taiki, Kiriha smiled as his other free hand begun tear Maid uniform apart. "D-Don't…." said Taiki.

"Don't worry, I have bunch of this…" he said. Taiki thinking Kiriha had a lot outfit for him! He's totally stalker…..

"Aaah….K-Kiriha….y-you're so p-pervert…." Said Taiki while blushing. Then Kiriha softly slammed his ass. "Aakh!" whinned Taiki.

"That punishment didn't call me master…" he said with harsh tone. Then he slipped his fingers on inside him harshly which make Taiki hurt.

"Aaaaakh" he screamed.

"Don't ever make mistake~" he said as he kissed him deeply while his fingers played inside him. "Aaah~ aah~…" moaned Taiki rapidly, he couldn't hold it back.

"I think this enough.." he said as he pulled away his wet fingers from him.

"Turned around…" he said and pointed at him, he nodded as he slowly turned his body.

"Good boy~" he praised him again, his cock slowly entered his body.

"Aaakh! Its hurt Kiriha!" whinned Taiki.

"Don't worry, it will be good later~" he whispered on his ear.

"Aaah~" moaned Taiki as he fully inside him and started move back and forward. Taiki begun lost in lust and wanted more, he begged him. "M-More…." He whispered.

"What, love?" teased Kiriha.

"I-I….." he gasped. "I want more, Master, please…." He said with cute tone. Without hesitate he moved more harshly and faster which make him more moaned louder.

"Aaah haaah….. I think I'm gonna C-c" then Kiriha's hand slipped to his mouth.

"Humm… then let's cum together~" he whispered. When they reached to the climax, Taiki was screamed while Kiriha groaned. Both of them tired and laid their body in their bed.

"You're mine, Taiki~" he said as he embraced him.

"Hoaaaam…" Taiki yawned when he wake up, then he remembered he was in Kiriha's bed! He quickly struggled from him but he stopped.

"Don't try to escape~" said Kiriha with evil tone.

"N-No! I-I'm not, Master…" he blurted out.

"Seems you like calling me 'master'….." he smirked.

"I…uuh…." He was nevous.

"Beg me again, Taiki…" he said as he started teased him by licking his ear.

"S-Stop Master! We already did last night.." he struggled.

"But you turn me on…" he said as he pushed him to bed again. Forget to take pictures of him.

Maid costume is bad idea to people who work in Aonuma's Manor…..

THE END


End file.
